


Wagon Wheel

by Raniamich



Category: Football RPF
Genre: I Tried, I don't know, M/M, What Have I Done, it's not even sweet, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raniamich/pseuds/Raniamich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chambo comes home and listens to the Sameee Old Song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wagon Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this work is a little bit fucked up but i hope you like it  
> I was inspired by the arsenal video where The Ox speaks about Jenko's music taste  
> Carlamberlain > life  
> Sorry if it's small  
> Enjoy ^.^

Alex came back from training late today 

-Carl must be home already - he thought 

"JENKO I AM HOME " he shouted 

After hearing no response he started to feel weird 

-Isn't he back yet? - 

He heard something like a song from their bedroom 

He walked closer only to hear the same old beat  
And the same old singer 

~So rock me mama like a wagon wheel~

-Agh here we go - 

Alex got in without any warning 

He found Jenko dancing and singing around 

He starting laughing  
Of course he was still annoyed by the fact that Jenko still listens to this goddahm song 

Carl heard his laughter and stopped 

"CHAMBO IS HOME " he screamed and hug Alex tightly 

"Why so late? " he asked 

"Sorry boss wanted me after training "

"Its ok i can understand! " Carl said and kissed his cheek 

"Is something wrong ? Ox? " he asked when he realized something is wrong with Alex's expression 

"Yes sometimes you annoy me so much! I am so bored of this beat! But you Deny to listen to anything else! Enough? Yea enough! " Chambo seemed very mad even though he wasn't 

"Sorry i just... "

"Forget it... I'll go and make dinner "

"CHAMBO! Get back ! Wait! "  
But it was to late  
Alex was already downstairs not listening to a single word Carl said 

After a while he heard steps  
And a different music  
This time he Heard a ~You used to call me on my cellphone ~ he recognized the beat immediately 

It was hotline bling by Drake 

"Happy? " Carl said smiling 

"You idiot " Alex replied and kissed him immediately 

"Now let's go eat Dancer "

"Hey! Ox! " 

Alex laughed "Sorry " he said and they started laughing together

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes  
> Feedback appreciated ^ω^  
> Love ♥


End file.
